


Overnight Delivery

by Satine86



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “Why is that Basshole always right?”





	Overnight Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing self-indulgent fluff because isn't that the point of fanfic? I know it's been done a thousand times, but really I just wanted to make the unflappable Chuck Bass a little... flapped.

“It’s perfectly fine, I swear it is. You should go.” Blair watched her husband carefully across the breakfast table. He sighed heavily and neatly folded his newspaper, setting it aside before meeting her gaze steadily. 

“I am not having this argument again,” he said calmly.

“It’s not an argument! It’s a conversation.” 

He gave her a long look, lips pursed to show his lack of amusement. “Blair.”

“Chuck,” she copied his warning tone, never taking her eyes off his. 

“Why do you want me to go so badly, anyway? Usually you hate it when I leave for business trips. Is there something you would like to share?”

“Only that I know this is an important deal, and the owner wanted to meet with you personally before he decided whether to sell or not. I think you should go and meet him.” She placed a hand on her rounded belly and offered her husband a winning smile. “We’ll be fine while you’re away.” 

“I am not leaving my pregnant wife alone a few weeks before her due date. I’ve already told the owner as much, and I’m not changing my mind.” He reached out, laid his hand over hers still resting atop her stomach. “Just let me stay and dote on you, like a husband should.”

He was trying for charming, and he truthfully was succeeding on that account, but Blair would not be deterred. So she pressed on. 

“It’s just that I know you’ll be taking time off once the baby comes, and this is so important. The due date is five days after your return flight. That’s plenty of time.” 

“An arbitrary date from the doctor doesn’t mean anything to a baby, Blair.” 

“Please, Chuck, I’m a Waldorf. This baby isn’t coming out until I say he is.” She straightened her back, trying to look as prim as she could despite the fact she was still in her bathrobe. 

“You might be a Waldorf, but that baby is a Bass, and he’ll do what he wants, when he wants. So excuse me if I would like to stick around in case he decides make an early appearance.” 

“By that logic, he’ll be fashionably late. Seeing as the Bass men always seem to know how to make a grand entrance.” That actually got a laugh out of Chuck, and he brought one of her hands up to brush a kiss against her knuckles. 

“Touché, Mrs. Bass.” 

Blair brightened. “So you’ll go then?” 

Chuck’s eyes narrowed in that appraising way of his, obviously trying to figure out her game. “Now I’m starting to get the impression you’re kicking me out on purpose. Should I be offended?” 

“No, it’s not that. It’s only…” Blair trailed off, decided to focus on the carafe of orange juice rather than Chuck’s face. “Like I said, you’ve promised to take time off once the baby comes, but he isn’t here yet. I don’t want this deal to fall through because you weren’t there, and then end up regretting it.” 

She looked up at Chuck’s laugh, found a fond smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “I would never regret it. Nothing else matters compared to you and the baby, you know that. I’m perfectly content to stay here with you, and if the man won’t sell because I love my wife? Well, so be it.” 

“It would make me happy if you went.” It was a dirty trick, and if she hadn’t already known that as fact, she would’ve known it by the exasperated sigh he let out.

“You don’t play fair, do you?” 

“Never have, never will.” She gave him a beatific smile, knowing full well she had won this round. “Really, Chuck, it’s just a trip to California. It will all be okay.” 

And it was. Chuck left the following week for LA, and Blair had a good feeling about it all. About the deal and about their baby. Though despite her good feeling, Blair couldn’t keep from crying when it was time for him to go, her hormones wreaking havoc on her emotions. Or so she said. 

That alone was more than enough to make Chuck want to stay, but she managed to shove him out the door of their Brownstone, telling him to have a safe flight. 

Yes, everything perfectly fine. Even the mild discomfort she occasionally felt couldn’t dampen her good mood. At least not until the following evening when the discomfort morphed into terrible pain. Blair sat up slowly in bed, breathing exactly the way everyone had told her to. Only it didn’t seem to be helping much at all. 

Eventually the pain subsided, and she had a brief thought that perhaps it was Braxton Hicks, a false alarm. Because honestly, there was no way her baby was coming before it was time. She was Blair Waldorf-Bass.

Blair waited for a while, and when nothing further happened she decided to go back to sleep and call her doctor in the morning. Besides, there wasn’t much to be done at two in the morning anyway. Just as she settled herself back in bed, her head resting on Chuck’s pillow, the pain flared to life again. Worse than before. 

She shot up in bed, forgetting all of her recommended breathing as she suddenly became aware of the fact the bed was now wet. Glancing down, she idly realized her water had broken. It seemed the baby was coming now, whether she liked it or not.

“Why is that Basshole always right?” she moaned before picking up the phone. 

 

* * * 

 

The blaring ring of his cellphone woke Chuck with a start, and he blindly reached out for it, groping wildly in the dark. He somehow managed to pick it up before it went to voicemail, though he wasn’t entirely sure how.

“Hello?” he answered, voice gravelly with sleep. He had no idea what time it was, either Eastern or Pacific, nor did he really care. Because if the person on the other end wasn’t his wife looking for a little dirty talk, he was going to have them killed. 

“Chuck?” It was Serena, but something in her voice had him shooting up in bed, suddenly wide awake. 

“What happened? Is Blair all right?” he asked, already flinging back the covers. He knew he shouldn’t have left. He should be there now, with her. 

“She’s fine. She’s gone into labor though.” 

Chuck stopped searching for his shoes and sank down heavily onto the bed. Wondering why he was currently sitting sitting alone in a dark, empty hotel room on the other side of the country instead of by his wife’s side. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have come out here. I didn’t want to, but she insisted.” He ran a hand down the side of his face. “Will you go into her room and remind her that I told her so? And tell her that I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

Serena giggled. “It’s okay, Chuck. Everything is early still, she could be in labor for a long time yet. I mean, Eleanor was in labor with Blair for over twenty hours.” 

“Do not remind Blair of that.” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” She giggled again. “But really, it’s going to fine. Don’t worry, daddy.” 

“Serena,” he sighed heavily, “once upon a time I would’ve had a lecherous reply to that, but as it stands now please never call me ‘daddy’ again.” 

This time her laugh was loud and clear, and Chuck could only shake his head. “Deal,” she finally agreed. “Now you work on getting back home, and in the meantime I’ll cover your job of getting Queen B her ice chips.” 

Chuck hesitated for a moment before he spoke again. “Serena?” he asked, afraid she might have already hung up. 

“Yeah?”

“Tell her I love her.” 

“Of course.” He could hear the smile in her voice, and that bolstered him a bit. If she wasn’t worried why should he be? Although Serena wasn’t the one about to become a father….

 

* * * 

 

Unfortunately for Chuck he had a long flight alone in which to ponder the fact he was very nearly a father. He was excited, of course, the idea of welcoming his and Blair’s child into the world was beyond thrilling. 

He was also nervous, terrified he would inevitably screw it all up. He reminded himself he knew very well what _not_ to do, and that he had made promises to himself and Blair and the unborn baby. He promised he would not turn into his father, putting work ahead of everything else. He promised he would love his child unconditionally, because that’s what a parent should do. And honestly, he couldn’t imagine not loving the child. Not when it was equal parts of him and Blair, the product of a devoted relationship. 

Chuck managed to circle the entire spectrum of emotions twice over by the time the jet was somewhere over the midwest. He tried calling Serena at one point, but she hadn’t answered. And if she was in the room with Blair, she likely wouldn’t have been able to talk even if she’d wanted to. 

He had also tried calling Eleanor and Cyrus, but received no answer. Nor did he when he called Harold and Roman. They were all set to arrive the following week, to help Blair leading up to the original delivery date and for a while after. Perhaps Serena had called them as well, and they, like him, were now scrambling to get to New York?

Finally he tried Lily, only to receive her voicemail as well.

Sighing, Chuck scrubbed at his face and tried to will himself to calm down. He still had hours yet to go. He thought he should try to get some sleep, but that would be easier if he could at least talk to someone and get an update. 

The not knowing was killing him. 

Miraculously though, he finally managed to doze off. At least for a short time. Only waking when the jet touched down on the tarmac. 

Chuck didn’t even wait for the stairs to drop completely, instead jumping off the final step before it had time to touch the ground. His limo was waiting, and he all but dove into the backseat. A moment later the engine was starting and they were heading to the hospital. 

The limo ride seemed to take longer than the flight had, but finally he reached his destination with a sigh of relief. Chuck was certain he had never looked more undignified in all his life as he raced through the corridors, finally skidding to a halt in front of the nurses station of the maternity ward.

“I’m Chuck Bass, my wife--”

“They said you were coming.” The nurse on duty smiled kindly, and pointed down the hall behind him. “The last door on the left, Mr. Bass.” 

“Thank you,” he called over his shoulder, already hurrying to Blair’s room. He didn’t bother knocking, instead burst in like the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. Chuck had expected to find Blair yelling, Serena trying to calm her while a doctor hovered nearby. Instead he found the room darkened, the blinds pulled shut and the lights dimmed low, and his wife sitting up in the hospital bed.

Blair glanced up at the sound, obviously startled, but her gaze softened at the sight of him. She shook a hand free of her blankets and put a finger to her lips. Shushing him before he could speak. That was when he noticed the bundle in her arms, smaller than he had imagined it would be. Chuck was sure he felt his heart swell at the sight, and had to swallow a lump in his throat. His wife and son. 

“I missed it,” he whispered, inching toward the bed. 

“You didn’t miss much except a lot of cursing and threats to never let you touch me again. But I didn’t really mean it.” She tilted her face up and puckered her lips slightly, already proving her threats wrong by inviting a kiss. 

Chuck leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers, his hand cupping the back of her head. When he pulled back, he ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it behind her ear. 

“You’re all right?” he asked. 

“Mmm, I am now. Mostly I’m just tired and sore… and a little angry because you were right.” Her nose wrinkled in disgust, and Chuck couldn’t help but laugh at her a little bit. “Although, it’s hard to be too angry when I have him.” 

Blair turned her gaze to the bundle in her arms, her face breaking out into the happiest, brightest smile he had ever seen. She cooed down at their son, and Chuck finally leaned in to see his face. Everything about him was perfect and sweet and so adorably tiny. 

“Henry, it’s time to meet your daddy,” Blair whispered, already moving to shift the baby into her husband’s arms. 

“You decided?” Chuck looked at her, brows arching upward in surprise. 

“I did. Once I saw him, I knew it had to be Henry.” She grinned and he kissed her again. “Now sit down and hold your son.” 

He did as she ordered, sitting down on the edge of the bed and leaning in to take the bundle from her arms. Somehow, Henry seemed ever smaller once Chuck was holding him.

“I can’t believe how small he is,” he breathed, not taking his eyes off his son’s face. His son.

“Not _that_ small,” Blair grumbled under her breath. Chuck looked up at her words, finally noting how exhausted she looked. Despite that though, she was glowing, her eyes soft and lips curling upward in a satisfied smile. She had never looked more beautiful, Chuck thought, more than a little awed. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

She wrinkled her nose at him, eyes searching his in her confusion. “For what?”

“For everything; for marrying me, for giving me a family, for being you. Blair, you are… incredible.” 

She gave him a soft smile and leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. “We’re incredible, we made him and he’s obviously perfect. Isn’t that right, Henry?” She brushed her finger against his round cheek and Henry cooed softly in response, burrowing a bit deeper against his father’s chest. 

That was when Blair noticed something, her eyes narrowing as her gaze drifted over her Chuck’s form underneath his trench coat. 

“Bass?” she asked slowly. “Are you wearing pajamas?” 

If Chuck ever blushed, he probably would have in that moment. Instead he settled for clearing his throat nervously, and readjusted himself on the edge of the bed. “I was asleep when Serena called. Then I left the hotel as quickly as I could.” 

“You have a private jet and you’re telling me that you, of all people, didn’t think to change out of your pajamas?” 

“I…may have left some things behind in my haste.”

Blair obviously found this highly amusing, her lips twitching as she at least attempted not to laugh. Though it appeared to be a losing battle. “What kinds of things?” 

Chuck pursed his lips, and bit the inside of his cheek. No point in lying, she would figure it out eventually. Like when the hotel shipped him his belongings. 

“Everything that wasn’t my phone or wallet?” His shoes had been a given, the trench was an added bonus only because his wallet had been stashed inside the breast pocket. 

This time Blair couldn’t hold back her laughter, hand lifting to cover her mouth while her shoulders shook with mirth. Though she did an admirable job of remaining silent, not wanting to disturb Henry too much.

“Chuck Bass too frantic to remember to grab his precious suits. I wish I could have seen it.” She continued to giggle, and this time he did feel the back of his neck grow hot. 

“Yes, well, I was more concerned with getting home to you than I was about my things. I have plenty of suits, but only one wife. Most women would probably find that romantic rather than something to mock.” 

Blair sobered immediately. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault you were in California in the first place. But,” she reached out and cupped his cheek, “we’ll make sure you’re here for the next one.” 

“The next one?” He quirked a brow at her.

“Well, not anytime soon, but one day. I’ll need a girl to even the odds, I can’t be outnumbered indefinitely.” 

“The Bass men and Waldorf women, I think I could live with that.”

“For now though, we make a very nice trio.” Blair bent and placed a kiss against Henry’s forehead before doing the same to Chuck. 

“I love you, Blair.” 

A content smile curved her lips, “I love you, too.”


End file.
